


Something of a Bezoar

by teprometo



Series: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing: Round Two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Harry has the hiccoughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of a Bezoar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of the Second Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing. The prompt was Hiccoughing Solution: 100-200 words.
> 
> First posted [here](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/663185.html). This week I tied [anna_unfolding](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com) for first place before a tie-breaker.

_Hic._

"Honestly, Potter."

_Hic._

"I can’t concentrate with you–"

_Hic._

"–making that infuriating noise."

Draco slammed his textbook shut, glaring at Potter, whose head was clutched firmly between his hands, elbows resting on the table and fingers wound in his hair.

"I can’t– _hic_ –control it," Potter hiccoughed again. "Remind me– _hic_ –never to test George’s funny– _hic_ –sweets again." Potter looked up at Draco, who swiftly relaxed the concern between his eyebrows. He shot Potter a disinterested smirk, at which Potter dropped his head to the table with a thunk, exhaling a faint, "Please murder me."

Draco sighed heavily, pleased with how dramatic it sounded. "Well," he started, "since you’ve already shattered my ability to concentrate and have likely cost me half a mark on my Potions scroll, you can either sit there making yourself bald–"

Potter groaned and relinquished his battered hair.

"–or," Draco said pointedly, "you can swallow your self-pity along with my cock."

Potter lifted his head, eyebrow raised.

"I wonder what a hiccough would feel like," Draco said dismissively. "And, besides, we both know my prick is a cure-all."

Potter shrugged, stood, hiccoughed for good measure, and muttered, "Something of a bezoar, that."

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/22874.html#comments).**


End file.
